


Lady in Red

by JehBeeEh



Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Fade to Black, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Protective Steve Rogers, Questionable Use of Nanotech, Sexy dresses, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Toni Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “I GOT SCARED, ALRIGHT?”“Steve, sweetheart-"Steve kept pacing their room like he hadn’t even heard her. “I got so scared, you have no idea. And I know, okay. I know you can take care of yourself, and you don’t need me to save you or protect you, and it is sexy as all hell, but in that moment, I forgot all about that, and I was scared that I couldn’t protect you.” He collapsed on the bed, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and Toni could hear him take long slow breaths.This had definitely not been how Toni envisioned their return home going.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981225
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).



> This is basically turning into a 'Stella Prompts' account. And I'm not complaining. Stella sent me [ this dress](https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/627363462404866048/alamour-andrianaarmanah-dresses-if-you-want), and the moment I saw it, I HAD to write it. It looks like it just flows and would be perfect for this little plot bunny that just evolved from there. Hope you like it love <3 
> 
> And, fill number 2 of Tony Stark Bingo  
> Card Number: 4058  
> Square: A5 - Steve Rogers / Captain America

“I GOT SCARED, ALRIGHT?”

“Steve, sweetheart-"

Steve kept pacing their room like he hadn’t even heard her. “I got so scared, you have no idea. And I know, okay. I know you can take care of yourself, and you don’t need me to save you or protect you, and it is sexy as all hell, but in that moment, I forgot all about that, and I was scared that I couldn’t protect you.” He collapsed on the bed, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and Toni could hear him take long slow breaths.

This had definitely not been how Toni envisioned their return home going.

They had landed on the pad just off the penthouse living room and Steve had stomped off the moment Toni had loosened her grip around him.

The armour had shifted back to the long sparkly red gown she'd been wearing at the gala as Toni followed Steve down the hallway to their bedroom at a rapid pace. Steve had thrown Toni's Manolos to the side as he had asked in a short tone if she was okay. He had all but torn off his blazer, throwing it on the chair in the corner of their room in a heap of expensive fabric, as Toni had replied she was fine. The whipping sound his tie had made as he had pulled it from around his neck had caught Toni by surprise.

Steve wasn’t one to get overly angry about things. Frustrated and annoyed, yes – he did marry Toni, so it was basically a daily occurrence in some shape or form. But getting angry and truly upset was few and far between.

Toni had to admit she had been at a loss with his current state, until he had finally told her – well, yelled – that the ordeal had left him scared for his wife's well-being. All things considered, even with it being an ambush, they'd fared much better than either could have expected. Between Toni in the armour, and Steve and the security guards on hand, there had been no casualties and only very minor injuries.

Steve had slid into his Captain America persona quickly and Toni hadn't noticed anything was off until he’d asked her to fly them home the moment they were told they could go. She had agreed and asked them if he was okay. He'd ground out an answer, his jaw so tight she barely heard him, prompting the question again. He hadn’t answered, so she'd just flown them home.

“Sweetheart, I had no idea,” Toni replied gently when Steve's breathing had evened out.

“When we get called in for a mission, it's easy. I’m in that headspace. I know you’re there, but I know you’re in the suit and you're safe and it's _work_. I know what to expect. But this, tonight?” Steve finally looked up at her, the sadness and genuine worry on his face prompting Toni close the distance between her and her husband. As soon as she was within reach Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, and Toni couldn’t resist running her fingers through his hair.

“One second we're dancing and all I can think of is how I’m going to take this dress off you without ruining another thousand-dollar designer gown. And the next thing I know we're being shot at. I thought- and then I turn around and you're in the armour, firing at them. It was just too much.”

Toni kissed Steve's hair softly. “I should have told you I used the nanosuit. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you did,” Steve looked up at her with a chuckle, humming softly as Toni's fingers kept massaging his scalp. “I was never really upset with you. I’m sorry.”

“It's okay. I promise I’m fine though, not a scratch.” Steve squeezed her tighter for a beat, like he had needed to hear it again. “And thank you. For worrying about me. I might not _need_ you to protect or save me all the time, but it's still sweet that you want to. And, I can protect you too, sometimes.”

“In hindsight, it was sexy as fuck watching you be so bad ass.”

“You like my badass self?” Steve smiled and hummed appreciatively at his wife, making Toni giggle.

She leaned in for a kiss, which Steve happily gave in to. Steve's grip shifted, hands landing at her hips and squeezing in that way that Toni knew meant he wanted to get that dress off her. This wasn’t unheard of for them after high stress missions. Like the adrenaline needed to be dispersed in some way, and knowing the other one was fine, alive and well, could only be achieved through some level of intimacy. There was something to be said about life affirming sex, really.

She curled her fingers in his hair, pulling in that way he loved – earning her a moan from her husband that she would never get tired of hearing. Toni let her fingers trail down his nape, following his neck until she reached his collar and started undoing the buttons on his shirt until she could get her hands on his warm, silky soft skin.

“Baby,” she sing-songed against his lips. “What if I told you, you can control the nanites?”

“I can what now?”

A wicked smile graced Toni's lips as Steve pulled back enough to look at her.

“That was part of the surprise. Your new watch? Let’s just say it's more than a fashion statement.”

Steve looked down at the red and gold watch Toni had insisted he wear tonight, even insisting on putting it on his wrist and placing a kiss just below the buckle on the leather band she'd fastened herself. As his gaze trailed back up to her neck, Toni felt the nanites start moving, slowly retracting from around her neck, stopping just as they uncovered her collarbone.

Steve's hand traced along where the nanites had covered her body just a second ago, a shiver of pleasure coursing through her at the light touch on her skin.

“We'll need to talk about you being naked under the armour like this though. It's going to be much too distracting.”

“Captain America getting a hard-on in the middle of a fight. How scandalous.” Steve smiled against her skin, before leaving wet kisses along her neck. “Mmm, quick study, Cap,” she couldn’t help but chide playfully as she felt her legs slowly being exposed as well. “Like it?”

In lieu of an answer, Steve's lips landed on her collarbone, just above the nanites, slowly licking and kissing his way down as more and more of her skin was exposed, stopping torturously just before her nipple was exposed. Steve traced the outline of her breast with his thumb, making her keen under his touch.

“Oh, I like this alright.” She felt air hit the other side of her body as the skin slowly got exposed there. “I like this very, very much.”


End file.
